dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tail of Gohan
Summary As the Power Ball shines down on the planet; Gohan begins transforming into his Golden Great Ape form as his outfit is torn apart. After his transformation is complete; Gohan lands in front of Super 17 and attempts to punch him, but Goku blasts him in the back as Gohan knocks him into the ground. Videl arrives on the battlefield and reveals that she had been training with Old Kai as she powers up to her Potential Unleashed; matching Gohan's power in his Potential Unleashed form. She proceeds to attack Super 17, but he knocks her away as Gohan fires his mouth energy wave at them and nearly hits Videl as he fires a barrage of mouth energy waves in direction leaving the area even more ravaged than before. Super 17 absorbs each of the energy waves before Gohan uses his Fire Breath and scorches the area. Super 17 punches him in the chest and sends him flying as he fires his Fire Ball Barrage at him manages to burn as Videl and Goku kick him to stop him from using his Absorption Barrier. Videl uses Maiden Burst to try and blow the villain away, but it simply messes up his hair causing him to fix it before flying at her. Goku takes the hit instead while Videl uses her physical combos against instead of trying to use her energy attacks. However, he isn't fazed by the attacks and simply knocks her away as Pan arrives on the battlefield and tries to calm Gohan down at Goku's requests. She tries to get him to remember as he continues the fight alone. Super 17 uses his Kamehameha on Goku and manages to hit him in the back; knocking him into the ground. Super 17 punches Goku in the face and is about land another blow on him, but Goku gets behind and places him in a hold as begins to charge his energy to stop him from interfering. Pan continues to try and help Gohan remember, but she is knocked to the ground as Vegeta flies up to him and tells him how he learnt to control his Great Ape form and begins to encourage him to take control. He dodges Gohan's attempts to swat him away as Pan decides to use the same photo that convinces Goku and at first it seems to work, but he is attacked by Super 17's Eye Laser causing him to rampage as Goku uses Final Explosion; decimating the entire region and almost severely injures everyone around him. However, Goten and Trunks was able to save everyone while Gohan managed to save Pan despite being heavily injured himself. Pan asks if he remembers and confirms with a small grunt before beginning to take full control using his paternal instincts. Gohan begins changing with first his hair reforming and reshaping similar to his hairstyle in his Potential Unleashed state, his fur becomes red while his chest loses the fur, and his eyes begin to change back give him yellow irises. Super 17 mocks Goku for using the attack as it revealled that Goku was forced back into his base form from using the form and is almost completely drained. The area begins to become affected by the transformation as Super 17 finally detects the energy and notices the transformation as he attempts to stop it, but Vegeta gets in his way and attempts to take him down, but is knocked away. Eventually Super 17 manages to fly over to him, but it is already too late as Gohan as already achieved it. Gohan has now ascended and has become Super Saiyan 4. However, Super 17 admits he isn't scared and encourages him to come at him with everything he's got. Battles *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) & Videl (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4), & Gohan (Golden Great Ape) vs. Super 17 (Cell Absorbed) *Vegeta (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) Category:Fanga